


Harry and his Boy

by CiraArana



Series: Advent Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Bondage, Crush, Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, Family, M/M, Non-Chronological, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Spanking, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiraArana/pseuds/CiraArana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimpses of Harry and Scorpius's relationship over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Easy, Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for harryscorp100 prompt 21: easy

Easy, Boy

‘Easy, boy,’ Harry said and lifted the fallen toddler from the ground. He blinked, surprised, when the child glared at him.

‘I’m Scorpius Malfoy!’ he announced, then waddled away across the lawn.

Harry smiled and went to great the hostess of the garden party.

*

‘Easy, boy,’ Harry said and grabbed the wrist of the teenaged wizard. ‘The movements gentler. Stabbing doesn’t help.’

He received a glare.

‘I’m not a boy!’ Scorpius snapped, and concentrated on his spell.

*

‘Easy, boy,’ Harry said gently and laid the flogger down on his sub’s back.

Scorpius breathed out and relaxed.

‘Yes, sir.’


	2. Red Candle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for adventdrabbles prompt 1: red candle(s)

**Red Candle**

It was a new experience for both of them. Scorpius had come across it in a book and wanted to try it. Harry had agreed, and then spent a lot of time reading up and practising on himself. He had to be perfect. He owed it to his boy.

And when Scorpius was lying stretched out in front of him – bound, blindfolded, trusting – Harry knew at which height to hold the candle, how fast to move, and how his boy would feel as he spattered the red wax onto Scorpius's pale skin.

He knew how to send his boy flying.


	3. Saucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for adventdrabbles prompt #2: Christmas pudding

**Saucy**

Harry blamed it on the Christmas pudding.

He'd been aware of Scorpius's attractiveness before. One had to be blind to miss it. But he'd never thought further. Scorpius was so many years younger than him. Harry had been his teacher. It wouldn't have been appropriate.

Even though Scorpius was of age now and no longer his student, Harry never went beyond casual admiration. Scorpius wasn't right for him in so many ways.

Then Andromeda hosted a Black family Christmas party. Harry got to watch Scorpius's tongue dart out and lick icing off his lips.

He'd never got hard so fast.


	4. Ribbon and Rope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for adventdrabble prompt #3 – Christmas ribbon

**Ribbon & Rope**

After the incident with the Christmas ribbon, Harry bought bondage rope. It looked good, kinky, but lacked the naughtiness of tying Scorpius's wrists with the red-with-white-dots band.

Yet while spontaneously pouncing on his boy while wrapping Christmas presents, tying him to a table leg, and ravishing him had been sexy and a lot of fun – for both of them – the effects of the ribbon hadn't been funny at all. It was too hard and inflexible to mould to movements. Its seamed sides had cut deep into Scorpius's flesh.

Seeing the cuts, Harry vowed to never again think with his cock.


	5. Tied Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A addendum and prequel to "Ribbon & Rope". Still prompt #3: Christmas ribbon

**Tied Up**

The Christmas ribbon that Scorpius had insisted belonged to a properly wrapped present gave Harry ideas. He watched his boy fold it around each present, smooth it down with his long fingers. Harry's cock was straining against its confines. When Scorpius tied a little bow, smiling in satisfaction, Harry pounced.

Scorpius gave a startled cry when Harry pushed him onto the floor. Then he relaxed with a smirk.

Harry growled, snagged up the ribbon. His hands shook as he tied his boy's wrists to the table leg. He bent down to suck his boy's brains out before fucking him hard.


	6. Going to the Special Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for adventdrabbles, prompt #4 – fire(light)

**Going to the Special Hell**

 

They lay on a soft fur in front of the fire, still breathing hard. The room around them was dark, only lightened by the glow from the hearth. It glinted in the crystal of glasses and cast shadows over scattered bits of clothing.

Harry watched the orange-red light flicker over Scorpius's pale, glistening skin, followed its dance with his fingertips. His lover hummed and shivered.

Harry closed his eyes. Scorpius was still so much younger. He was still Harry's former student. But Harry's will had been no match for Scorpius's seduction.

Harry was sure he'd be going to Special Hell.


	7. New Christmas Colours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for adventdrabbles, prompt #5 – tinsel and Christmas baubles

**New Christmas Colours**

It was weird, being back at Hogwarts as a teacher. And just when Harry had got used to it, Christmas came around, and things were weird again.

Harry looked around the Great Hall. The huge Christmas trees were covered with silver and blue tinsel. Along the walls were strung garlands that were decorated in the same manner, and between the tinsel everywhere hung delicate looking baubles.

There seemed to be a decoration theme. Weird.

Movement at the Slytherin table caught his eye. Malfoy's son sat directly beneath a glistening bauble.

Silver and blue and delicate.

Harry had to look away.


	8. Gift Giving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for adventdrabbles, prompt #6 – mulled wine and #7 – Santa Claus/toys.

**Gift Giving**

 

Harry stared down into the box he had just opened, torn between laughter and panic. Trust George to come up with the perfect present – and give it to him right in front of the entire family.

'C'mon, mate, what's he given you this year?' Ron grinned.

Harry looked up at him, then over at George, who winked. 'Did I get the right size, Harry?'

Everyone seemed to raise their brows. 'Clothes? George got Harry something to wear?'

'Let's see, mate!' Ron urged.

Harry sighed, shrugged, and turned the box so that everyone could see.

Ron choked on his mulled wine.

*

It was a purple butt plug.

'George!' Mrs Weasley shouted. 'Oh, you …!'

George grinned unrepentantly. 'It's not fair that only children should get toys from the Christmas elves.'

Ron was still coughing. Mrs Weasley turned red. Everybody else tried to act casual.

'So, did I get the size right?' George winked. 'It's got all kinds of special features, Harry. Shall I show you?'

'George!' Mrs Weasley gasped.

'Naughty boys get spankings, not toys,' a new voice from the door said. Scorpius sauntered in, dropped into Harry's lap, and grabbed the box. 'This one's mine.'

Harry kissed his well-behaved boy.


	9. Not a Christmas Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for adventdrabbles, prompt # 8 – Christmas tree.

**Not a Christmas Tree**

Clearing out the toy chest, Harry discovered that they had acquired a lot of differently coloured bondage rope over the years.

They really didn't use it often enough. Harry decided to change that.

Later, Scorpius was lying on their bed, bound to the bedposts with ropes in many different colours. Since Harry still had rope left, he started adding bindings were none were needed, along Scorpius's arms and legs and cock.

The poor boy whimpered. 'Why?'

Harry smiled at him. 'I like decorating you.'

Scorpius's eyes rolled back. 'I'm not a Christmas tree!'

Harry grinned and got the paddle out.


	10. Sitting in Santa's Lap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for adventdrabbles, prompt # 09 – Santa's Lap

**Sitting in Santa's Lap**

Professor Potter's glare was somehow more intimidating than any other professor's, Scorpius thought.

'It's just a game, professor,' Danny, brave Gryffindor, said. 'One of us is to be Santa, the others take turns sitting in Santa's lap, saying if they've been naughty or nice. Santa tells them what to do, dares or pranks or …'

Professor Potter looked around. His eyes lingered longer on Scorpius and fifth-year Brendan, who was sitting frozen on his lap. For a moment, Scorpius thought the professor knew his secret. Then Professor Potter shook his head, looking away.

'Everyone to their dorms. Their own dorms.'

*

Scorpius locked himself in the bathroom. Leaning against the door, he looked down at the noticeable tent in his robes. Merlin, he couldn't go out there again like this! His parents would see … his grandmother!

Getting a hard-on over his former professor wasn't what Scorpius had expected from Great-aunt Andromeda's Christmas party.

Reluctantly, he made his way back but found only one person in the living room – the one responsible for his state. Hesitating, Scorpius bit his lip, then spontaneously moved.

Plopping down in Harry's lap, Scorpius smirked.

'I've been naughty this year, Santa. I deserve to be spanked.'

*

'—then Cora sat down in Michael's lap again, saying it was Santa's turn, and he'd been nice and got to kiss her, which everyone knew she wanted to do anyway!' Lily finished with a giggle.

Her sister, blushing, swatted at her.

Scorpius laughed. 'Well done, Cora, you're keeping up the family tradition.'

'Uncle Harry doesn't look pleased.' Rose winked.

Scorpius moved, sitting down in Harry's lap, and ran a hand through his lover's grey hair. 'Santa, I've been a very good boy, I deserve a spanking,' he whispered and kissed Harry.

'Eww, mum, make them stop!' the sisters wailed.


	11. Christmas Crackers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for adventdrabbles, prompt # 10 – Christmas crackers.

**Christmas Crackers**

At least this was still the same, Harry thought. It was Christmas Eve, and the remaining staff and students sat together at one table, just like in Harry's own schooldays. And like in his own schooldays, everyone pulled crackers with everyone else, students and stuff all mixed together.

In a cloud of glitter from exploded crackers, Harry met Malfoy's son. He swallowed hard, and then asked, 'Shall we dare it?'

Scorpius smiled and accepted. There was a bang, then giggling and loud 'Oh!'s.

Harry blinked. White doves, red roses.

'A love cracker!' a girl squealed.

Green and blue eyes met.


	12. Christmas Crackers II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still prompt #10, but set a couple of years later. ;)

**Christmas Crackers II**

Harry should have known. When George had announced that, this year, Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes made their own Christmas crackers, he ought to have been wary. When George brought the crackers to the family Christmas party, he ought to have confiscated and destroyed them.

And when George had handed him one with the words that these were the prototypes of adult crackers, he should have refused to pull it. But he was mellow from the excellent mulled wine, so when Scorpius gripped the other end, Harry pulled.

It was a purple dildo.

'Who's getting this one?' George asked with a wink.


	13. Hardships in Getting What You Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for adventdrabbles, prompt # 11 – gingerbread house. Also, title!fail.

'It looks like a gingerbread house, sir,' Scorpius said.

Harry sighed. 'So, not this one, either.'

Scorpius looked at him as though he'd lost his mind. Harry sighed again, held out his arm for Scorpius, then Apparated them to the next cottage they wanted to look at.

House-hunting with his boy proved to be far more difficult than Harry had thought. Scorpius knew precisely what he wanted. Harry had trouble finding it.

It would be a long day.

Well. Harry would get to compensate later.

As Scorpius wrinkled his nose at another cottage, Harry began to plan his boy's evening.


	14. His Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for adventdrabbles, prompt # 12 – angel.

**His Angel**

Scorpius looked like an angel.

Harry sat back and simply stared.

Arms were spread wide, wrists tied to the bedposts. With the white shirt still tangled around him, it looked as if Scorpius had wings. White-blond hair was fanned out on the pillow. It looked like a halo. Scorpius's face shone with an expression of rapture.

And Harry had put it there.

His boy was flying and Harry had made it so.

Trembling, he slid between Scorpius's spread legs. Scorpius smiled, blissful and sweet. His long legs tightened around Harry's waist.

Harry pushed into his boy's body and found heaven.


	15. Family Christmas, or Crime and Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [info]adventdrabbles, prompt # 13 – Christmas party and #14 – naughty or nice.

**Family Christmas, or Crime and Punishment**

He had fought a Basilisk. Dementors. Acrumantulas and Blast-Ended Skrewts. He had faced Voldemort half a dozen times before he had even been considered an adult. He had been an Auror for years.

Christmas dinner with the in-laws should be easy in comparison.

It wasn't. All moments of danger in his life hadn't prepared Harry for this.

He and Scorpius had been lovers for almost a year. Scorpius's family had known for three months. They'd had time to get over the first shock.

They had invited him to the family dinner!

It didn't change the fact that Harry was terrified.

*

Scorpius watched his Sir with fond amusement. Harry was good at hiding his emotions, but Scorpius knew him. He knew all the signs, the small ones and the tiny ones. Harry trying to make his hair behave was a huge sign. He was nervous.

Scorpius could understand some of it. Grandmother had told him a little about the past, about Harry's relationship with Scorpius's father and grandfather. Plus, Father and Mother had reacted rather … hostile, when Scorpius had informed them of his relationship with Harry.

But Scorpius knew his family, too.

And his Sir was Harry Potter, after all.

*

Harry tumbled through his Floo, dizzy from the wine and cognac he'd drunk. Thank Merlin it was over and he was home!

It hadn't been as bad as he'd feared, though. Lucius had been frightfully polite. Narcissa had been most kind. Draco hadn't glared at him and made stilted conversation. Astoria had ignored him. Scorpius's little sisters had giggled non stop.

All in all, not bad, Harry thought and, with a smile, turned to his boy.

Who was kneeling in front of him, eyes down and smirking.

'Boy?' Harry asked, confused.

'I have been naughty, sir,' Scorpius told him. Triumphantly.

*

Scorpius could feel his Sir's confusion even though he couldn't see his frown.

'Naughty?' Sir asked, perplexed. A long silence followed, and Scorpius knew Sir was going through the evening in his mind, trying to find out what Scorpius had done.

'Yes, sir,' Scorpius agreed. He could feel his body trembling. With anticipation. With easing tension.

'And what have you done that was naughty, boy?'

Scorpius bit his lip, then burst out, 'I told my mother. Sir. The truth.'

Another long silence. Scorpius began to wonder whether he'd made a mistake. Then, his Sir sighed.

'Strip. Get me the flogger.'

*

His boy's pale skin reddened beautifully under Harry's careful strokes. Scorpius soon began sobbing softly.

Later, they would need to talk about why Scorpius had told his parents, after Harry had explicitly forbidden him. Not until they'd come to accept the idea of their son being in an exclusive relationship with a man. But for now, punishment.

'I'm sorry, sir, sorry,' Scorpius cried out. 'I'm sorry for breaking your rule, Master, so sorry!'

Harry slowed down, stopped.

'I've been bad. Sorry, Master.'

Harry gathered his boy in his arms.

'Good boy,' he moaned later as Scorpius swallowed his erection. 'Nice.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.
> 
> For now. :)


End file.
